The invention is concerned with enantiomers of .alpha.-fluoromethylhistidine and a process for their preparation from a mixture thereof.
.alpha.-Fluoromethylhistidine is disclosed in Great Britain Pat. No. 2,001,626 and South African Pat. No. 78,312; the Great Britain Patent also teaches a specific process for resolution of racemic mixtures. This process however is not useful to resolve (.+-.)-.alpha.-fluoromethylhistidine.
A process for resolving a mixture of .alpha.-fluoromethylhistidine enantiomers has been discovered.